Ternaire
by Merry-the-Cookie
Summary: "Je m'appelle Merry, j'ai seize ans et je déteste tout le monde" - L'histoire d'une mégère et d'un abruti. {réécriture de "Oui, je connais le mot Amour", OC/Elliot à sens unique, plus d'infos à l'intérieur !}
1. Préface

**_Préface :_ Parce que j'aime pas mettre ça devant le prologue, ça gâche la mise en forme.**

_Disclaimer :_ L'univers de Pandora Hearts ne m'appartient pas ; en sachant que le peu que j'en utilise se résume à Elliot Nightray, Leo et le lycée Lutwidge pour le moment. Merry et Cassandra sont à moi, par contre.

_Genre :_ Romance, avec éventuellement une pointe d'humour et un zeste de mal-être.

_Couple :_ OC/Elliot à sens unique (dans ce sens-là)

_ Rating :_ K+

_Résumé : _"Je m'appelle Merry, j'ai seize ans et je déteste tout le monde, en particulier cet abruti qui me sert de voisin."

_Mot de l'auteur -cachée derrière un arbre :_ Coucou ! Vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bel et bien en vie et je vous apporte une nouvelle fanfiction ! Qui est en fait une réécriture. Vous vous souvenez de "Oui, je connais le mot Amour" ? Eh bien je vous présente la nouvelle version, renommée "Ternaire" ! Ce n'est plus tout à fait la même chose, donc en soi ce n'est pas juste que je réécris l'histoire mais plutôt que je la remanie. J'aimerais approfondir un peu plus la psychologie de mon personnage, travailler sur la crédibilité de l'histoire et sur mon écriture également, d'ailleurs. Je me lance en quelque sorte un défi, de réussir à finir ce que j'entreprends -pour une fois, urgh. Néanmoins, la trame de fond reste similaire à l'ancienne version des aventures de Merry. (Pourquoi "ternaire" ? Héhéhé vous verrez.)

Donc voilà, cette "nouvelle" fic sera en réalité un petit recueil, dirons-nous, d'historiettes sur les personnages, tout en suivant une trame définie. Dans ma tête, elle est divisée en arcs (que j'appelle ici actes parce que c'est plus classieux) composés chacun de trois chapitres de longueur variables, parfois en lien, parfois indépendants. Je ne sais pas encore le nombre de chapitres que ça pourra contenir, mais je pense à une petite quinzaine en comptant le prologue et l'épilogue. Pour ce qui est du rythme de publication, je ne l'ai pas encore défini. J'ai déjà écrit le prologue et tout le premier arc, je vais essayer de continuer à écrire en avance pour ne pas avoir un rythme trop irrégulier.

Allez, j'ai assez blablaté. Bonne lecture ! ^^ *insérer un coeur ici*


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

* * *

**« D'une mégère »**

- Mégère !

- Abruti !

Il émet un claquement de langue exaspéré, abandonnant la partie, et tourne les talons sur ces mots en marmonnant dans sa barbe d'incompréhensibles jérémiades. Le regardant partir de son pas furibond, je reste plantée là, attendant qu'il disparaisse de mon champ de vision pour détendre mes lèvres et abandonner le rictus victorieux qui les ornait. Quelques murmures s'élèvent dans le court silence qui avait suivi notre dispute. Je parcours le public d'un œil méprisant, faisant taire les commères, puis m'en vais à mon tour, marchant d'un pas assuré dans la direction opposée. Je traverse les couloirs dans un rythme soutenu, mes talons claquant contre le sol et mes cheveux noirs se balançant sur mes épaules. Le peu d'élèves que je croise ne font pas attention à moi, si ce n'est quelques exceptions m'offrant des sourires faux. Sourires auxquels je réponds par un regard noir, dissuadant quiconque ayant l'idée saugrenue de tenter la conversation.

J'arrive dans les dortoirs féminins. Ils sont déserts, j'en profite pour relâcher quelque peu mes épaules et mon dos, jusque-là droits et stricts, baissant la tête et poussant un long soupir. J'arrive à ma porte et entre dans la chambre. Ma colocataire n'est pas là ; je me déchausse et m'allonge sur mon lit, me recroquevillant sur moi-même.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, quelques temps plus tard. Cassandra me salue. Je devine son habituel sourire au ton de sa voix. Je ne réponds pas lorsqu'elle me demande comment je vais. Elle referme la porte et semble chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Je lève le bras et ouvre la main, tournant la tête jusqu'à présent enfoncée dans mon oreiller pour poser ma joue contre le tissu humidifié, la vue trouble posée sur le mur ; et j'attrape le mouchoir qu'elle me tend.


	3. Acte I Scène 1

_**Acte I**_  
**« Je ne sus que voir derrière ces yeux de glace »**

* * *

_**Scène 1**_  
**"Si tout s'arrangeait avec des excuses, on n'aurait plus besoin des autorités."**

Je me frayai un chemin dans la foule bruyante et désagréable, tâchant au mieux de parvenir aux grands panneaux d'affichages. Je devais m'informer de ma classe et de ma chambre ; j'étais d'ailleurs d'humeur peu joviale du fait que cette année, j'aurais à partager mon habitation, contrairement aux deux années précédentes que j'avais passées à l'internat de Lutwidge. Il fallait croire que le lycée accueillait un nombre plus conséquent d'élèves que le collège.

Quelqu'un me poussa soudainement, faisant tomber mon sac. Heureusement, le contenu de ce-dernier ne se déversa pas sur le sol. Je me penchai pour le ramasser alors que le jeune homme qui m'avait bousculée marmonnait de maladroites excuses. Je me redressai et lui lançai un regard noir.

- Regarde où tu marches, abruti !

Il ne sembla pas bien le prendre, car ses sourcils se froncèrent –davantage, à vrai dire, ils étaient déjà quelque peu plissés- et il se mit à crier, révélant ainsi une voix portante et de petites canines pointues.

- Non mais ça va un peu ?! Je me suis excusé, mégère !

- Si tout s'arrangeait avec des excuses, on n'aurait plus besoin des autorités, rétorquai-je en croisant mes bras contre ma poitrine inexistante.

- C'est quoi ton problème ! s'exclama-t-il en tournant les talons pour poursuivre son chemin vers les panneaux alors que j'affichais un air hautain et détaché.

Je me remis également à chercher réponse à mes interrogations concernant ma condition d'élève, et après un court moment à pousser les élèves encombrants, j'arrivai à mon but. Je cherchai rapidement mon nom dans la section des secondes et le trouvai dans la liste de la classe de seconde C. Mon regard parcourut le reste des noms, en reconnaissant quelques-uns. L'un attira tout particulièrement mon attention.

_Elliot Nightray._

Génial, j'avais un fils de duc dans ma classe.

**xxXxXxXxx**

Le professeur principal nous annonça le plan de classe. Je rejoignis ma place en silence, installée à l'extrémité d'une rangée intermédiaire ; une place en toute somme tranquille et ayant une vue sur les jardins de l'école et sur les fenêtres de classes supérieures, en cas d'éventuel ennui pendant un cours. J'entendis la chaise voisine grincer contre le sol et me retournai pour faire face au blondinet qui avait fait tomber mon sac un peu plus tôt. Nous échangeâmes un regard, la surprise sur nos visages respectifs se transformant rapidement, autant chez lui que chez moi, en une grimace agacée.

- C'est une blague ?!

Ainsi, sur un accord signé par un claquement de langue simultané et un dernier regard irrité, débuta une longue relation basée sur le silence et l'ignorance de l'autre.

Je n'appris que plus tard que cet abruti était en fait ledit fils de grande famille ducale ; et que ma colocataire était une fille joviale, souriante et sociable, au tour de poitrine concurrençant celui d'Ada Vessalius. _Qu'on m'achève._


End file.
